Masonry chimneys have been in use for many years. In many cases, these chimneys require extension. One reason for extending a chimney is performance. The height of a chimney affects its draft capability. If the draft is insufficient, the fire may not burn properly, or smoke may enter the living quarters of the home. The external objects surrounding the chimney, such as trees, rooflines, and other chimneys can also affect performance. These objects may direct wind into the chimney, possibly reducing its draft capability under certain wind conditions. Another reason to extend a chimney is to comply with regional building codes, which often stipulate a minimum height above roofline and other adjacent chimneys. One method of extending a chimney is to extend the masonry bricks, and add additional flue tiles. This is a costly and time-consuming method.